


Mad Moxxi's Hole of Glory!

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What's a girl as exciting as Mad Moxxi to do when her bar is completely empty? Leave it and find some real fun...
Relationships: Angel/Gaige (Borderlands), Angel/Gaige/Moxxi (Borderlands)
Kudos: 22





	Mad Moxxi's Hole of Glory!

It was a surprisingly slow day, for Moxxi. Ordinarily she saw her bar full to bustling with Sanctuary’s many stressed-out civilians. Unfortunately, on this day, it seemed as if nobody wished to drown their fears away with a drink and a go on her slots. Financially it was of no concern to Moxxi- she was the single richest woman on the entirety of Pandora- but it was dreadfully dull. Moxxi ran her bars less for money, and more because it gave her something interesting to do, and plenty of entertainment. When all one has to do is wipe down the counters, and sit and wait, it becomes dreadfully dull. And if there’s one thing that Mad Moxxi can’t stand, it’s boredom.

Of course, Moxxi knew ways to alleviate her boredom. An idea struck the gladiatrix, and quickly, the gorgeous woman arose from her seat behind her bar. A quick tap of a button on her ECHO device turned the lights and music off within her bar. No-one was here anyway, so Moxxi saw no concerns with closing the place earlier than usual for one night. As she slammed the door behind her, Moxxi’s masterfully painted features glowed with a grin. It was rare that Moxxi got to treat herself in such a manner, after all.

Quickly, Moxxi darted through Sanctuary’s streets, the random civilians noticing her presence as she moved past them. If any of them cared to go to her bar, perhaps she wouldn’t have been forced to do this for her entertainment. The Crimson Raider’s HQ was her chosen destination. Thankfully, the guard at the door of the building recognized Moxxi and allowed her immediate entry without asking questions. Being recognized and lusted after by every man and woman on the planet was often an advantage, after all. Once Moxxi was within the surprisingly cramped locale, the gladiatrix quickly darted past soldiers, guards, and vault hunters. She had a place she wanted to be, and no force on Pandora was going to stop her from reaching it.

Soon, Moxxi arrived at her destination. It was a featureless door, coloured a jet black. It was within one of the bathrooms of the Crimson Raider HQ, though it was rarely used for it’s intended purpose any more. This room had become far more one for… stress relief. Pushing against the matte black surface, the door swung open immediately. Within, the room was wholly empty, where once had been a toilet was now an ordinary black seat. The only things that remotely stood out within were the crude and vulgar doodles and etchings upon the walls, and the pair of holes on either side of the room.

Mad Moxxi, the single most beloved sex goddess on Pandora, used glory holes.

It was something of a fetish, for Moxxi. The knowledge that the person would come to the hole simply to get off, and would instead get worshipped by a person that had inevitably occupied their thoughts at one time or another. Of course, the one downside of using a glory hole is waiting for someone to arrive. At least Moxxi had a way around that issue. Quickly, the gladiatrix pulled out her ECHO device, and sent a message to the Commander of the Crimson Raiders herself. It was short, and to the point, asking Lilith to send a pair of people down to the hole.

If there was anyone that was a bigger slut for using the glory holes than Moxxi, it was Lilith.

While the gladiatrix awaited visitors, she spent the moment quickly discarding her clothes. With practiced ease, the jacket, corset, and fish-net tights were swiftly removed from the gorgeous woman’s form, folded up, and set down upon the seat. Moxxi’s bra and panties were soon to join, leaving her sizeable breasts, and her damp pussy, out in the air for any prospective lover to see. All they would have to do was peer into the large holes on either side of Moxxi’s booth. Of course, if anyone did enter here, they’d have far more on their mind than looking into the hole. 

Moxxi’s wish for company was soon answered, as the door to the room opened once more, and two sets of quiet footsteps entered. From their quiet whispered conversations, Moxxi could at least glean that they were women. The gladiatrix raised an eyebrow, remaining silent, as she observed the two of them diverge at her small booth, and walk to either side. All she was able to see were their shoes, and tragically, that told Moxxi very little.  
“Why did Lilith tell us to do this? This is an important mission?” A quiet voice spoke from Moxxi’s right nervously.  
“Hell yeah, it is. You’ve never done this before?”  
“I’ve never done anything before, that’s not with you…” The woman on the left spoke, her voice barely louder than a whisper. Moxxi resisted the urge to reassure the nervous woman that it would be all right. Wait until they were suckered in before revealing who was serving them.  
“Well, you’re with me now, so we can do this!” The other woman was far more excited, and seemed more experienced with this. How, Moxxi wasn’t sure. 

Moxxi couldn’t stop herself from audibly gasping when she saw how these two would use her glory hole. Two of the longest, thickest cocks that Moxxi had ever seen slipped through the tape-bordered holes. To Moxxi’s left, the woman it belonged to was clearly a siren. The thick, if flaccid member was encircled by gently-glowing blue tattoos, with a wild forest of orange hairs surrounding it informing Moxxi that the cock belonged to Angel, one of Sanctuary’s newest citizens. The more lively woman- whom Moxxi quickly realised was Gaige- had a thinner, but noticeably longer member, that was already beginning to stiffen, a similar wild tangle of hairs surrounding the member, albeit in a fiery orange versus Angel’s more muted tone. 

“Wow…” Moxxi murmured, as she fell to her knees. “Darlings, these are absolutely majestic…”  
“M-Moxxi?” Angel spoke, shock evident in her tone. At the same time, her cock throbbed to life. The sight of Angel’s cock slowly rising through the air was one of the most satisfying things that Moxxi had witnessed in her life.  
“Of course, sugar. Who else do you think would need these two delicious treats?” Moxxi purred, her hands gently cupping both Angel and Gaige’s balls. As her fingers ran over the sacks, she delighted in seeing both members throb and twitch even more, pre-cum beading upon Gaige’s cockhead. Neither woman had a response.

Moxxi smirked to herself, as she released Gaige’s balls from her grip. The young vault hunter let out a quiet groan of frustration, which brought a quiet laugh from the sultry vixen.  
“Patience, sugar. You’ll get your treat soon.” Moxxi turned her attention to Angel, the nervous Siren clearly needing the attention more than the cocky vault hunter. Unlike Gaige’s member, Angel’s foreskin couldn’t quite go all the way down the head, almost making the head appear like it was wearing a turtle-neck. The idea made Moxxi giggle to herself for a moment. As soon as she recovered, however, Moxxi gripped the tattooed shaft, and took the tip into her mouth.

Running her tongue over the tip of the shaft, Moxxi quickly swallowed any of the delicious precum that Angel’s meaty member gave to her. It was possibly the thickest cock that Moxxi had ever seen with her own eyes, and stood at an impressive six inches of length, also. Whatever god had blessed her with this cock, Moxxi thanked them. As Moxxi began to take more and more inches of the thick, throbbing shaft into her mouth, the gladiatrix found her lips stretched wider and wider over the veiny flesh. It was electrifying, to find a cock that actually gave Moxxi a thrill, a challenge to pleasure it. She hadn’t experienced that in years, and she had forgotten how much fun it was.

It was almost a competition, and Moxxi played to win. With her free hands, Moxxi cupped Angel’s balls (which she noticed also shared the same mystical tattoos as the rest of her), and ran her thumb over the uneven, yet wonderful surface. The siren that the cock belonged to let out a gasp, and her cock twitched and throbbed in Moxxi’s mouth, precum streaming from the tip. 

It was a struggle for Moxxi to remove Angel’s shaft from her mouth, even for a moment. Not because of the shocking girth that the member had, though that certainly added to it, but because of how much that Moxxi was enjoying salivating over the member.  
“Gaige, sugar, take your nice cock, and shove it in my pussy, okay?” Moxxi purred out, in the exact same tone that she’d thank the vault hunter for leaving a particularly nice tip in her jar. Gaige would still be giving her tip to Moxxi, just in a different, far more fun way.  
“YES!” Gaige cheered out, and before Moxxi could even turn back to Angel, she let out a quiet moan as Gaige’s equally-impressive member forced Moxxi’s damp folds apart, and speared deep into her core.  
“Fuck me…” Moxxi growled, before grasping Angel’s cock once more, and forcing herself down to the base.

Moxxi moaned around Angel’s cock, squeezing her eyes shut and losing herself to the sensation of a thick, throbbing member shoved down her throat, oozing precum, while another forced itself into her pussy, fucking her relentlessly in the way that Moxxi could only have imagined in her dreams. The sensation was… magical! Moxxi couldn’t stop herself from moaning and whining around Angel’s shaft like a bitch in heat. Even the sensation of Angel’s thick hairs bristling across Moxxi’s nose simply added to the sensation, making Moxxi lose herself even more in the mindless pleasures and fucking that was shattering any coherent thought into millions of four-word fragments.

As Gaige pounded at her overly-sensitive snatch, all Moxxi could do was force her lips up and down upon Angel’s monstrous cock, running her tongue over every inch and greedily swallowing every drop of precum that the shaft delighted her with. To most, being speared by a pair of cocks belonging to two girls that you have only known for a few weeks would be depraved, vile, or wrong. To Mad Moxxi, however, this was heaven. Moxxi cried out around Angel’s shaft, squeexing her eyes shut. 

She wished to beg for Gaige to cum in her pussy, to breed her like the bitch in heat that she was. She wanted to beg Angel to forcefeed her seed down Moxxi’s throat, to give her all the thick, virile cocksludge that she so desperately craved. Not-so-unfortunately, however, Moxxi’s mouth was preoccupied by pleasuring a Siren, and her mind shattered by the pleasures she was experiencing. At least the two girls were courteous enough to give the older woman what she wanted. 

Seed exploded in both Moxxi’s mouth and her pussy. Virile sperm flooded Moxxi’s womb, forcing the woman to scream around Angel’s member as she achieved her own, impossibly wonderful climax. Clear girlcum sprayed from Moxxi’s cunt as she squeezed her eyes shut, and any semblance of a thought was erased from her mind. Pleasure was Moxxi’s world, and she was happy to live in it. Moxxi greedily swallowed down every drop of Angel’s magnificent cum with practiced expertise, not allowing a single drop of her magical baby-batter to depart her lips. On the other hand, Gaige’s cock quickly overfilled her womb, causing her seed to drip, and splatter across the floor of Moxxi’s glory hole.

Minutes passed after Angel and Gaige’s orgasms tapered off before either woman pulled free. First it was Angel, then Gaige. Moxxi collapsed to the seat she had rested her clothes upon, her cunt oozing Gaige’s fresh cum, and her huge chest heaving with every breath.  
“How was that?” Moxxi could hear Gaige’s smirk.  
“Fucking… amazing…” Moxxi forced out between heavy breaths.  
“Damn right!” Gaige cheered, while Angel giggled to herself. “You were awesome too, Mox.”  
“We’ll do this again, right?” Angel quietly questioned, her nerves clearly having departed her system at the same time as her tsunami of semen.  
“Oh, sweeties… I think you two may have to allow for a third in your bed each night, from now on…”  
“I think we can do that.” Angel replied. Gaige quickly agreed.  
“Then it’s a date. See you tonight, hot stuff…” Moxxi leaned back against her clothes, finally finding her breath once more. She didn’t want to leave. She wanted to remain in this state of heavenly afterglow forever. Perhaps her bar needed a few glory-holes too? It would certainly make her days more fun, if there were citizens of sanctuary hiding things like this in her pants...


End file.
